Potpourri
by echo333
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and vignettes that span the entire series. They feature various characters from the series, (though there will be a focus on Ratchet and Clank and their friendship for the most part,) and include a variety of genres.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! Here I have an anthology of various R&amp;C one-shots and vignettes. I plan to add more chapters with more stories, so be expecting updates! And hey, who knows- maybe I'll use some of these ideas towards longer one-shots or chapter stories._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy ^^ And reviews and constructive criticisms are always greatly appreciated! :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ratchet and Clank.

* * *

Frenemy

Ratchet and Nefarious pressed their backs against the low barrier, waiting for an opening as they were hit by a barrage of shots from Ephemeris' attackers. Clank and Qwark were just a short distance away behind their own barrier, popping up and shooting when they could.

Ratchet chanced a glance over the barrier when it grew quiet for a moment. He shot his Combuster, taking out one of the hovering droids. The next wave of minions appeared to be a good distance away. "C'mon," Ratchet said, gesturing for the robot to follow.

He crouched forward and readied to bolt across to Clank when he was suddenly yanked back, metallic claws digging into his arm. Moments later, a large blast struck the edge of the barrier where Ratchet had been. The Lombax covered his face with his arm, coughing as the debris reached his lungs. "Moron," Nefarious growled.

Ratchet turned to look at him over his shoulder, frowning momentarily at the insult, but his features lightened again as he realized what the robot had done for him. He opened his mouth, about to thank the doctor for the save, but Nefarious pushed his back, urging him to go. Ratchet settled for giving him an appreciated smile over his shoulder before they ran over to Clank and Qwark.

* * *

Imagination

Little miss Talwyn Apogee put her father's oversized hat over her head, tilting it so that it didn't fall over her eyes. She clutched the doorframe, scowling in trepidation as she looked out at the living room.

"Now I'm telling you, Cronk, there is no such thing."

"No such thing? I'll have you know that when I was posted out on planet Lumos, I saw a whole nest of those tetromites!"

Talwyn turned to see the two warbots coming. She threw a hand out, stopping them from crossing the threshold. "Be careful!" she cried in a hushed whisper. "There are Kerchus out there."

Cronk knelt down beside her. "What's the plan of action, Miss Apogee?" he whispered back.

She looked out, and with eyes narrowed determinedly, ordered, "We need to get through Kerchu territory without being noticed. Don't go near them-" she pointed near the center of the room- "and don't touch the floor, because it's quicksand!"

"Now wait, Miss Apogee," Zephyr started, seeing the potential danger in it, but Talwyn was already leaping out, barely catching the edge of a rug, and then running across and climbing onto the couch.

Zephyr let his arms fall back to his sides, knowing it would be pointless to try and stop her now. Cronk shrugged. "You heard the Captain," he said, smiling. He stepped forward and jumped, waving his arms side to side as he landed on the rug. Zephyr landed beside him moments later, and they continued on after Talwyn as she whispered back orders and encouragement to them through an invisible com-unit.

* * *

Inventions

Ratchet put the tool back on the workbench, tail whipping excitedly. He took up the metal box and started across the garage towards the hovercar. "Now all that's left is to test it," he said.

"Oh dear," Clank sighed, hopping down from the stool after him.

* * *

A Sense of Humor

"Stop. Laughing."

Clank covered his mouth, suppressing another giggle, but his eyes were bright with laughter. The Lombax before him was covered in a dark, coal- black from his head to his chest.

The duo were working on a new ship, not too different from the one they had worked on back at Kerwan before Tachyon's raid. But while Ratchet had his head dug into the engine, he accidently leaned on the starter and ended up drowned in oil.

Ratchet's tail let off an irritated flick. He snatched a towel up and buried his face into it. A small snicker escaped Clank's mouth again. "Clank, it's in my eye. It's not funny!" But his voice shook near the end of the sentence, and Clank knew he was on the verge of laughter.

Ratchet pulled the towel away from his face, but before Clank could see his smile, he threw it into Clank's face playfully, getting oil on the robot's head.

* * *

Let Me In

Ratchet went rigid moments later, arms pinned to his sides as Talwyn lunged forward and pulled him into an embrace. She ran a hand over his head and down over his drooped ears before returning her arm securely around him. "We'll find him," she said.

Ratchet blinked, genuinely surprised by the Markazian's gesture, and even more surprised at how..._nice _it felt. To be cared for by someone. It was...something he wasn't used to. Not since being an orphan back on Veldin. And especially not since the Zoni took Clank nearly a year ago.

The burning in the back of his throat grew stronger, and he felt the desperate urge to pull away. But her iron grip didn't loosen, and as the seconds went by, his pride began to dissipate. Slowly, he let his head fall against her shoulder, and the tears began to well in his eyes. He stayed completely silent, his frame only shaking slightly from the suppressed sobs.

But it was a start.

* * *

A Little Faith

"Ratchet, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Aw, c'mon, Clank. Have a little faith."

"That is what you said last time..."

Ratchet smiled. He leaned forward, bending his knees a little more in anticipation of the jump. The auburn-gray surroundings blurred on his sides from the speed of his hoverboots, and his heart was pounding in his ears. He pushed off the edge and stretched backward in midair, whooping loudly as he completed the set of backflips. He caught the edge of the other side and turned sideways, deactivating the hoverboots.

He looked back to see the creatures that had been trailing them were backing away from the ledge on the other side. Ratchet tapped the side of his helmet, the orange-tinted visor that had been covering his eyes receding back from his face. "You were saying?" he said with a smug smile at his friend.

* * *

Celebration

"Ratchet! Clank!"

Ratchet jumped back with a cry as a shower of sparks exploded from the ship in front of him. The Lombax's fur stood on end from the electric shock, the puff of his tail twice its size. Ratchet scowled, holding his wrist and closing and opening his hand a few times.

Clank uncovered his face, turning to face Ratchet from the top of a nearby crate. "Ratchet, are you alright?" Clank asked, optics tilted in concern.

Ratchet nodded, shaking his hand out. "I'm fine, pal," he answered, glaring towards the humanoid man.

"Hey, you really should be more careful around those things," Qwark said, not taking any notice to the low growl the Lombax made. "But anyway, I came here to invite you both to my party! There'll be cake, and dancing," he announced with a scenic tone.

Ratchet grudgingly took the card he offered, glancing down at it. "A party?" he asked. "What for?"

"Eh, no reason, really. I guess we could still count it as celebration for stopping those purple ghost thingies-"

"Nethers," Clank corrected.

"-It has a formal theme, though, so dress accordingly!"

"Right," Ratchet said slowly.

But the man took it as a sincere agreement, and happily left the duo's apartment, calling back, "See you this evening, cadets!"

As soon as the man had left, Ratchet promptly strode back to the ship, dropping the card in the trash as he did without so much as a second thought.

"Ratchet," Clank said.

"What? I'm not going."

Clank lifted up on tip-toe, burying his hand in the trash and pulling the paper back out. "But Captain Qwark invited us," he said.

"And...?"

"And we must go. It is only polite."

Ratchet threw his hands up. "Clank, I don't want to go to a party! Especially one with Qwark."

"I know you do not enjoy social gatherings such as these, but it sounds like it will be quite large. Perhaps there will be people we know." Clank held the invitation out towards him. "Such as Miss Apogee, for instance." Ratchet gave him a level stare, though his ears felt hot.

"Clank, no. I'm not going. And I'm _definitely_ not wearing a suite."

...

Ratchet slunk to the outer corners of the disco-ball lit room, tugging at the bow-tie around his neck. Clank had made a good point that he'd stick out more if he wasn't dressed-up formally like everyone else. But he still didn't have to like it.

He lowered his ears inconspicuously and slid into a chair at an empty table far away from the dance floor. He could see Clank a little ways away across the room surrounded by fans of his "Secret Agent Clank" show. Ratchet couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was a funny trait for an intellectual, rational robot to love attention so much.

He propped an elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one person from Clank's crowd point his way, and his ears fell further back against his head. No, he was _not_ the chauffeur, thank you very much.

"Hey, Ratchet."

His ears piqued at the voice. When he turned, he saw Talwyn Apogee standing beside him. Her usual get-up was replaced with a red, ruffled blouse and black pants that rode close to her legs, and her hair was braided and twisted into a bun on her head.

She rested a hand on her hip, eyebrow cocked. "I don't think I've ever seen you so dressed-up before," she admitted. "You look nice."

Ratchet smiled. "Likewise," he returned.

She sat down in the seat next to him, and for the first time that evening, he felt like the party may have been worth going to after all.

He caught Clank's eyes from across the room. The little robot lifted a hand to his mouth, frame shaking, and even though Ratchet couldn't hear him, he knew he was letting out his signature giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the kind words! I am very glad you're all enjoying these._

_Here's another set of stories. On a side-note about "Tease," I chose to name Ratchet's mother Meredith, for the sake of clarity. Also, something that might be fun to know is that that short is based off of something I witnessed in real life. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy them! :)_

* * *

Worth It

Ratchet didn't know how Clank put up with him half the time. The little, ever-patient robot would just narrow his optics at him or calmly speak reason or encouragement, no matter how exasperating he got. Even the times he was so selfish or enthralled with the Dimentionator, going as far as to angrily denounced the Zoni as Clank's "imaginary friends" and push him away, Clank still hadn't given up on him.

Clank somehow always saw the good in him- even when he didn't see it in himself- and brought it out. Clank was his one, true friend, and family, and he would always be grateful for it.

It made all the lonely days on Veldin beforehand worth it.

* * *

I Have Your Back

A cobweb caught in Ratchet's face, making him sputter and swipe it away. "Well, I think it's safe to say no one's been here for a while," Ratchet said once he'd recovered. There was a pause as he looked down at himself. "You'll tell me if you see a spider on me, right, pal?"

Clank, from his back, suddenly pointed at the far-wall of the abandoned building. "Ratchet, look," he said.

The Lombax glanced over his shoulder before turning all the way to see what Clank was pointing to. He stepped closer, using Clank's Spotlight to make out a large, sparking control panel. Ratchet knelt down to see better. Loose wires hung down in a tangled mass, the cover hanging at an angle off the hinge. "It looks like something chewed right through it. What would have-"

Clank tapped his shoulder. "Ratchet," he said. Ratchet turned to see a shadow a little bigger than his foot skittering towards them. The Spotlight caught it in its range of light moments later, and Ratchet could see that it was a large, spider-like creature. Fluidly, Ratchet took out his Combuster and shot the bug, making it flip over on its back with its legs curled in. Ratchet couldn't help but grimace at the sight, but his attention was taken from it as three more of the over-sized spiders skirred towards them. After about twenty spiders and no signs of them stopping, Ratchet glanced at Clank. "I need to fix that thing. You got this, pal?"

"I have your back, Ratchet," Clank said with a giggle at his own pun. Ratchet smiled and handed him his gun over his shoulder before turning to work with the control panel. Clank shot from his back at the spiders, some of which were becoming as big as Clank himself. The Lombax feverishly worked around the cables and wires, scowling when he could hear Clank shoot more and more often. How many of those things _were_ there?

"C'mon," he said under his breath. He closed the panel and flipped the switch, and to his relief, the lights came on, and the loud hum of machinery started.

"Mission accomplished. Let's get out of here," Ratchet said as he readied to stand.

"Um...Ratchet?"

"Huh?" The Lombax turned to look at his friend, but froze when he saw thousands of the spiders swarmed over the walls in the newfound light.

His ears drooped in exasperation. "Or not."

* * *

Retreat

Ratchet ran, closing the distance between him and Clank. The little robot swayed slightly where he stood, optics squinted as he tried to focus. His left shoulder sprocket was bent at an odd angle, and his arm hung down limply against a dent in his side.

Ratchet knelt down when he reached him, grabbing his good shoulder to help him balance.

Clank looked up at him, blinking a few times. "Ratchet?" he asked distantly.

The Lombax gave him a reassuring smile, but failed to mask the fear and worry he was feeling for his companion. "It's okay, pal," he started. A blast shot over their heads, making him yelp in surprise. They needed to get out of here, and _now_.

Ratchet lunged forward and took Clank up in his arms, holding him securely against his chest. "We're going," he breathed hurriedly. Ratchet tried to stand as carefully as he could, but was forced to run as more shots rang out.

* * *

Beach Combing

Clank combed the shore, searching for shells and rocks and weightless, smooth wood carried in by the waves of Pokitaru. At one point he found a small snail shell, but upon picking it up, a little head poked out, it's antenna-like eyes lifting to look at him. "Oh! Apologies." Clank gently set the snail on a moist rock nearby before continuing on.

* * *

Tease

Alister Azimuth sat leaning forward on his thighs from the couch, letting out a light chuckle as he watched his friend and godson. Baby Ratchet, (though he was known by a different name at the time,) sat with Kaden behind him on the floor, curiously turning a playing block over in his hands with his large ears flopped back behind his head.

"Look at him! Pretty impressive," Alister said.

Kaden looked up at him questioningly. "What?"

"The way he's sitting up like that. Most babes can't do that until they're older."

Meredith nodded in agreement, coming up to stand beside Kaden. "Especially with those big ears," she added.

"Huh." Kaden glanced down at his son for a moment, and with a mischievous smile lightly touched the baby's shoulder with two fingers, pretending to put him off balance. This resulted in a hard swat to Kaden's shoulder from Meredith, and though Alister tried, he was unable to hide his laughter.

* * *

Alone

The thief- a Cazar clad in a dark hood- snickered behind his gun, aiming it at Ratchet. "Being alone is your greatest fear, isn't it, orphan?"

Despite the inward bite of the words, Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Look, pal, you don't know how many guys have used that on me."

The thief squinted knowingly. "Because it's true."

* * *

Cabin Fever

The four heroes were trapped in one of the abandoned structures on Magnus, the doors having shut and locked before the fluctuating power went off again.

Ratchet rested his hands on his hips, glancing around himself. There had to be a way to start the power again and get out of there...

He caught sight of a small vent- one that only Clank could fit through between the four of them- up on a ledge just a few heads higher than himself.

"Clank, here," Ratchet said.

Clank's green optics looked over at him, bright in the dark room. The little robot, immediately understanding, sprinted over to him. Ratchet knelt down, interlocking his fingers and creating a footstep for him. Clank climbed up, one hand skirting the wall, while Ratchet lifted him up and over his head. Clank grabbed the edge and pulled himself over, disappearing moments later with his metallic steps echoing back quieter and quieter.

Dr. Nefarious folded his arms over his chest. "Now what?" he asked irritably.

"Now we wait."

Nefarious let out a growl, muttering under his breath.

Qwark opened his mouth, holding up a hand as he readied to speak, when Nefarious threw an arm out in interruption. "I swear, if you say one more word after your whole monologue over here-"

Ratchet buried his head in his hands, letting out a groan as he inwardly pleaded for Clank to return soon. As the squabble continued behind him, he glanced at the ventilation shaft, wondering if he could somehow leap up high enough and squeeze his way in after him.

His ears fell back against his head with a flinch as the doctor's voice rose into a screeching yell.

"QWAA-"

_"Janice, how could you?"_

_"Forgive me, Lance! I didn't know you had a twin brother!"_

Qwark stood awkwardly beside the doctor, shifting his weight. "Um...Should I...?"

"Leave him until Clank comes back," Ratchet said.

_"I'll never leave you again, Janice."_

_"Oh, Lance."_

_"Oh, Janice."_

Ratchet slapped a hand to his face. "Go ahead," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

There was the sound of a loud blow against metal, immediately followed by an even louder, "-AAARK!"

"Ratchet."

The Lombax looked up, relief flowing through him as he caught sight of his robot companion peering down at him over the ledge. "Didja find anything?"

Clank ignited his heli-pack, gliding down to stand in front of him. "I believe the power should reboot in approximately ten minutes."

"Great," Ratchet sighed. At least usually, they were all occupied with fighting Ephemeris' minions or traveling across Magnus- not cooped up in a room with nothing else to do but argue.

This was going to be a looong ten minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Ahh...The sun has been out here lately after some looong months of winter. It's not even quite spring yet, but trees and flowers are already budding, and little baby calves are in the fields, too. (It's so sweet ^^) I can't wait for summer! :D_

_Here's the next chapter :) I'm sorry for the long wait! It took me a little longer to come up with the ideas for this chapter. On a side-note about "Braids," I made-up the livestock creatures. And about "Groovitron Payback"...I admit, it would be very fun to see the Groovitron used on Ratchet and Clank xD Anyways, I hope you all enjoy these, and thank you all so much for the reviews and support! It means a lot ^^_

* * *

Manhandled

The huge robot grabbed Ratchet around his middle, lifting him at least a story or two into the air to its face as Ratchet fought and kicked against the iron grip. Ratchet could hear Talwyn and Clank calling up to him, and he was fairly sure the hysterical shouting came from Qwark, who he had last seen running with his arms up animatedly.

The robot held Ratchet directly in front of its right eye. The inner gears of the optics turned and focused in on him like a camera lens. Still grasping at the hand to ease the pressure on his stomach, Ratchet clenched his teeth together, eyes wide as he tried to anticipate what the robot would do.

* * *

Blame

Clank was standing with his head bowed and his optics lowered sadly.

Ratchet quickly knelt down in front of him, concern lighting his eyes. "Clank?" he asked. "You okay?"

Clank shook his head, still not looking up as he said, "I am sorry, Ratchet."

Ratchet's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "For what?"

"Everyone's life was in danger. This was all my fault..."

Clank looked up in surprise as Ratchet suddenly rested a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, knock it off, pal," he said, "none of this was your fault. It was Nefarious'...who we still kind of have to go after."

Clank rested his hand on top of Ratchet's on his shoulder, nodding. Ratchet smiled, and Clank found himself smiling in return.

"Ahem..."

Ratchet and Clank looked up to see the other Defense Troopers standing awkwardly a short distance away. Ratchet stood, and exchanging a look of agreement with Clank, took his hand and swung him up and onto his back before joining the Troopers as they ran back towards their ships.

* * *

Braids

The little Fongoid children gathered around Talwyn where she sat, near the bottom of the steps leading up to the Temple of Zahn. One of the young girls clambered up to her, asking sweetly, "Can I braid your hair, Miss?"

Talwyn smiled. "Go for it," she said.

The girl yipped and happily scooped up her brown hair in her hands. Talwyn straightened her back, keeping still with her head forward.

Ratchet and Clank watched nearby from the ledge of a short, rock wall. Ratchet let out a light chuckle at the scene.

Another sheep-like creature walked past them, fluffy-white with long, curled horns and wool that skirted the ground. Many of them sported little braids here and there, made by the village children. The Fongoids didn't have hair of their own, so the livestock were left taking the new trend.

Well, them _and_ the visitors.

Ratchet stood, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. "If we leave by sundown, we should make it- whoa!"

Ratchet was caught by surprise as a child suddenly latched onto his leg. The young Fongoid giggled, looking up at him with a large smile. "Hi, Kitty!"

More gathered around them, one shouting out, "Look! It's the talking lunchbox!" Clank let out a giggle at that beside him.

Ratchet smiled, patting the head of the one hugging his leg. "Hey, kid. How's it going?"

"Good!"

"Yeah?"

Ratchet would have continued talking with him, but turned with a start when he felt a tug on his tail. Behind him was a little girl, starting to separate the fur at the end of it. She quickly found it to be too short to braid, however, and ran to the group with Talwyn.

Another child suddenly tapped Ratchet's arm. "Can I pet your ears?" he asked.

Ratchet knelt down with a smile, leaning his head towards him. The child stroked his ear, commenting on how soft it was, and soon, others followed suit and started to pet his ears as well. Some took to watching Clank give a demonstration of his Heli-pack, too.

By the time the three of them did leave to the next planet, Talwyn's hair was twisted into many braids of all different sizes, and even though they pulled uncomfortably against her head, she didn't have the heart to take them out until long after they had left.

* * *

Memories

Ratchet gently scooped the robot up into his arms and set him down on the workbench. He pulled up a stool with a small laugh. "This brings back memories, huh, pal?"

Clank smiled, looking down at his damaged arm. "I suppose it does," he said.

* * *

Water Fight

Clank had only taken two steps before suddenly, a wave of water splashed over him, followed by a good-natured, "Hey, Tin-can!" The little robot turned to see a grinning Ratchet standing in the ocean behind him, still leaning on his knees where he had pitched the water at his companion.

Clank narrowed his eyes and giggled mischievously, immediately stooping down and using both hands to splash back at the Lombax. Ratchet ducked away, arm thrown over his face in defense as he laughed. He was quick to retaliate, and before long, they were in a full-on water fight that went on until Ratchet was completely out of breath and his ears and tail were drooping heavy with water, and Clank's metallic body was glaringly reflecting the sun's light.

It would be a long time until Aphelion finally let them back into the cockpit.

* * *

Promise

Ratchet gently nudged Susie behind him. "Take her someplace safe," Ratchet said quietly, glancing over his shoulder at Clank.

The little robot hesitated, but then hopped down and took the Tharpod's hand. "Come, Susie," he said.

She leaned her weight back, however, pulling against Clank's grasp. "But Ratchet needs our help!" she cried.

"Please, Susie," Clank started.

"I'll be fine, kid," Ratchet said, grinning reassuringly down at her. "I'll meet up with you both in a few, alright?"

"But..."

Her protest immediately died down in her throat as Ratchet rested a hand on her shoulder. He ducked his head slightly to look into her face. "I promise," he said.

Before she could respond, Ratchet took up his wrench and leapt out from behind the tall rock, disappearing around it moments later.

* * *

Groovitron Payback

"Don't you _dare_, Clank."

But the Lombax was only met with a mischievous giggle. Clank stepped back before throwing the Groovitron out above him.

And before Ratchet knew it, he was dancing- completely against his will- doing a shuffle with his arms bobbing. "Clank!" Ratchet shouted.

Talwyn doubled over, laughing. "This is payback for using one of those on me."

"Oh yeah, that little swim dance you had going on was cute," he returned with a cocked eyebrow as he did a spin.

Talwyn plugged her nose and wiggled downward in the famous dance move, making him laugh.

They watched him dance a minute longer, which sent them into another laughing fit. "I'm glad you're all amused by this," he deadpanned. "This better not become some sort of form of blackmail."

But after they'd had their fun, they stepped into the proximity of the Groovitron with him, and the three of them danced to the Groovitron's beat, laughing all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Here's another set of shorts ^^ "The Pocketwatch" is one (of many) of my ideas on how Kaden could have gotten the pocketwatch. (Can I just say that watch is so beautiful? It's like a little piece of the Great Clock ^^) I always assumed Kaden had the watch before Alister did, though I'm not sure why. And "Allergies" may have been partially inspired by my own experiences with pollen allergies._

_Thank you all for your kind feedback, and I hope you all enjoy this latest set of shorts ^^_

* * *

Surreptitious

Ratchet's hands padded along the edge of the ship, carrying him across with his legs hanging below him until he reached a small opening. He could hear various pirates' voices, and his ears unconsciously piqued with curiosity as he lifted his head to see where they were. Clank quickly reached up from Ratchet's back, pulling his ears behind his head before he could be spotted.

"Heh. Thanks, pal," Ratchet whispered back sheepishly.

* * *

The Pocketwatch

**Planet Quantos**

"Kaden?"

Ratchet spun around, surprising himself when he responded to the name to see an older Fongoid standing behind him. When the Fongoid continued to look at him questioningly, he pointed at himself. "Me?" Ratchet asked, taken aback. "That's not my name. I'm Ratchet."

"Oh! You're a different Lombax, then. Ee! You look just like him." He stepped closer, taking up the hand Ratchet was holding his pocketwatch in. "I gave a Lombax named Kaden a watch like that years ago. Ee! It was an old artifact from the Zoni."

Ratchet's eyes widened. He held out a hand in interruption. "Wait- You knew him?"

"Yes. Ee! I was a young boy when he came. He wanted to know about the Great Clock. He was a big help while he was here, too, even doing some of the chores with the kids. He was very nice." The Fongoid sighed. "He said he would come back, but we haven't seen him since."

Ratchet opened his mouth, wanting to speak but struggling to make the words come. His gaze fell back down to the pocketwatch, features changing so subtly that only Clank caught the look of sadness in his face. Clank hopped down from the stone bench and came up beside him.

His friend's presence seemed to strengthen his mettle, and he looked back up at the Fongoid with sharp green eyes. "Can you tell me more about him?" he asked.

* * *

Flurkitten

Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, and Nefarious sat around the fire with a group of Tharpods. Susie sat to Ratchet's right, leaning forward intently, and Clank sat to his left. The Elder was across from them, the fire sending arcane shadow across his face as he recited an old, Tharpod tale.

Nefarious cringed back faintly as Susie's pet walked past him. She rubbed up against Susie's leg, and the little Tharpod girl pat her back in response. The pink Flurkitten continued on after a moment and climbed up into Ratchet's lap, curling into a ball and closing her eyes with a quiet, sleepy moan. Ratchet stroked her back with a content smile, sending a raised eyebrow in Nefarious' direction. The doctor folded his arms and looked away, and Ratchet snickered quietly to himself.

* * *

Allergies

Ratchet sneezed loudly, sniffing and wiping at his eyes with a groan. Clank sat his book down in his lap, pulling a tissue from the box on the side table and holding it out to Ratchet.

Ratchet took it with a faint smile, then kicked the blanket off himself and let it drape off the side of the couch, to which Clank scowled. "Ratchet, it is cold out. It is unhealthy for you to be without a blanket in your state."

Ratchet sniffed loudly, and Clank offered him another tissue. "Clank, I'm _hot,_" he insisted, his voice nasally. "And besides, I'm not sick. It's just allergies."

"You do not know for certain," Clank said. "It is possible you have a cold."

"I've had allergies every year for as long as I can remember. I think I know the difference between allergies and a cold." Ratchet sneezed again, and Clank offered him the entire box of tissues this time.

Clank then hopped down, grabbing the wire trash bin and setting it up beside the couch. "Pal, you didn't have to do that," Ratchet said. "I could've-"

Clank climbed back up to his place on the couch beside Ratchet, interrupting him before he could finish. "I will hear no such thing, Ratchet. I truly do not mind."

Ratchet's protest died in his throat, and he exchanged a smile with his companion. He took up another tissue, and Clank returned to his book.

After a moment, Ratchet reluctantly took the blanket back, to which the little robot let out a satisfied smile. Ratchet closed his eyes and was silent for a minute, the only sound in the room coming quietly from the holovision, before he said, "Hey, pal?"

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"Thanks for...you know. Taking care of me."

Clank smiled. Despite all of Ratchet's fussing, he would have known Ratchet appreciated his help even if he hadn't said it. "Of course Ratchet," he said. There was a pause before he added with a giggle, "However, I cannot guarantee I would be if I were an organic."

Ratchet laughed at that. "Fair enough," he said.

* * *

Guard

"Talwyn!"

Ratchet skidded down to the ground beside her, shaking her shoulder. "Tal," Ratchet said. She didn't respond.

Ratchet turned, shooting at the drones that came too close. "Tal!" he said louder. He shook her harder. "Tal, I _need_ you to wake up. Tal!" She still didn't respond- she was completely unconscious.

Ratchet looked over his shoulder, seeing the robotic attackers drawing closer. He looked back at Talwyn, squeezed her shoulder assuringly, then stood, legs apart and shoulders broad as though he were trying to completely block her with himself, and continued to shoot.

* * *

Freshly-Baked Cookies

Clank slipped on his mittens, (which were a little too big for him, going up to his elbows,) and ducked into the stove for the tray. The warm, chocolaty smell of the cookies wafted into the room even more strongly than when they had been baking, and as Clank straightened, tray in hand, he heard the inevitable steps behind him as Ratchet made his way into the kitchen.

Clank scaled the little stool and a chair like steps and set the tray down on the table. Ratchet leaned over the table anxiously for a cookie, but Clank swatted his hand. "Remember, Ratchet. You may only have a few. The rest are for-"

"Right, right." Ratchet gave him a quick thumb's up, then snatched up a cookie.

Clank shook his head with an exasperated smile, then hopped back down. "And be careful," he added, "they are still-"

"Son of a _Qwark!_"

"-hot," Clank finished, too late.

* * *

Risk

"Kaden, are you sure this is a good idea? This thing looks like it's ready to give way."

Kaden continued forward on the railed, metal bridge, stepping carefully as the rusted nails creaked in protest against his weight. "C'mon, Al, we're Lombaxes," he responded over his shoulder. "Risk is what makes us who we are."

"Excuse me for wanting to live," Alister quipped.

Kaden snorted, but didn't stop. Alister sighed behind him, then started following carefully after.

The two Lombaxes were above a deep canyon on Lumos, treading to the other side where Kaden insisted was the ideal place for hoverbooting. Alister knew the Vullards would give them quite a scolding if they found them out there. Part of him hoped they would. Then, he wouldn't have to be following his lunatic of a friend across a rickety bridge a good fifty kilocubics above the ground.

Kaden stopped abruptly as the bridge loudly squealed. "Kaden," Alister said slowly. There was a moment of complete silence as they froze, then suddenly, the square of metal Kaden stood on gave out with a loud clash below him. Kaden twisted around and grabbed hold of the railing before he could fall, hitting the edge with his stomach in the process hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Kaden!" Alister lunged forward, catching his wrist just as he began to slip. Alister held onto the rail with his other hand, digging his heels into the bridge. "Kaden, work with me," he said in a strained voice. Kaden grunted and lifted his leg over the edge, and Alister was able to pull him the rest of the way up. Kaden doubled over, trying to regain his breath from the hit he'd taken to his stomach, but Alister pulled his friend up and after him back to the start of the bridge, only letting him sit when they reached sturdy ground again.

Kaden wrapped an arm over his middle as he coughed, ears drooped until the pain subsided.

Alister sat down beside Kaden on the ground, looking into his face. "Kaden, are you alright?" he asked.

Kaden smiled weakly. "Yeah. That was close, eh pal?"

The concern in Alister's face angled into a scowl. "How do I put up with you?" he asked, ears falling back against his head angrily. "I swear, it feels like you're _trying_ to get yourself killed!"

Kaden, however, seemed unfazed by his friend's words. He laid back, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "I'd rather die having lived than die having not lived at all," he said dreamily, as though he were quoting something.

Alister's scowl eased, ears lifted curiously. As the silence continued, Kaden peeked a green eye open at him. He sat up, leaning back on the heels of his palms. "Look, I'll try to be more careful, alright? I didn't mean for that to happen. Or to scare you."

Alister let out a sigh. "You say that now," he said. "I'll bet you ten bolts that before an hour from now, you'll be dragging us into some other death-defying situation."

Kaden grinned. "But I'll do it carefully."

Alister fell back onto the ground, letting out a weary grunt.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Wow, here we are at five chapters already! As always, thank you all for the support :) _

_"First Encounter" came about from my excitement for the upcoming Ratchet and Clank movie. (EEEEE! :D) Okay. Calm now. Ahem. But yes. I used Clank's serial number from the first game, since he doesn't learn his true name until A Crack in Time. "Separation" started out sweet and happy, but it kind of turned the way it did on it's own as I wrote it. And "Birthday" came about during my musings about why Ratchet's birthday is not listed in the 2010 Ratchet and Clank Calendar while many other characters' are. _

_I hope you all enjoy :)_

_*Signs off and continues to squeal in excitement for the movie*_

* * *

First Encounter

Ratchet picked up the little robot and set him on the workbench, then pulled up a stool and examined his arm. "It's not too bad," he said after a moment. "Just a new sprocket and some wires between your shoulder and elbow should do it."

The robot nodded, calm eyes evoking a trust in the young mechanic's abilities. Ratchet took up a small spanner, attempting to loosen the dented sprocket from the robot's shoulder. "So...what's your name?" he asked.

The robot seemed to ponder this. "My serial number is B5429671."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence, the only sound in the garage being the light clangs and rattles as Ratchet worked. "B, five, four,...seven-" he attempted to recite.

"Two," the robot corrected.

"Oh. Okay. B, five, four, two...ah...one-"

"Nine."

"...B, five, four, two, nine...Don't tell me!" he said, holding a finger out in interruption when the robot opened his mouth to speak. "I'll get it. B, five, four..."

The robot smiled in amusement, as well as what appeared to be appreciation that the Lombax would try so hard to remember.

"Alright, what is it?" he finally asked.

"Six, seven, one."

"Six, seven, one," Ratchet echoed. "I'm Ratchet, by the way," he added.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ratchet," B5429671, (he should really think about using a nickname...) said with a grin, and Ratchet was amazed at how a robot could smile without having a mouth like an organic's, but rather with his eyes.

"So, B5429671," he said, "what happened back there?"

* * *

Uncle

Kaden grinned, wishing he had a camera as he watched Alister walk down the hall, a very young Ratchet scrambling after him like a duckling and hanging onto the elder's tail.

* * *

Reconnaissance

Ratchet blinked, and blinked again, but he couldn't make out anything, not even his hand as he held it directly in front of his nose. "Tal, you there?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah," she said. Her voice came from somewhere to his right. He reached out a hand, trying to find where she was. His fingers brushing against something, and Talwyn suddenly yipped beside him. "Ratchet?" she asked.

"That was me, that was me!" Ratchet said quickly.

The was a beat of silence, then Talwyn's hand fell over Ratchet's face, nearly poking his eye. "Aye! Tal, that's my face," Ratchet warned.

"Sorry," she whispered back. Her hand went down to his shoulder, then along his arm before finding his hand.

Their hands joined together, Ratchet started forward. "Alright, c'mon," he said.

They slowly walked down the large shaft, tapping the floor in front of them with the tips of their shoes before stepping down to make sure there were no drop-offs. With his freehand, Ratchet skimmed the wall, surprised to find it was warm against his gloved hand. After a short distance, he felt a crease, and realized they were turning a corner.

"Ratchet, look," Talwyn whispered. Up ahead, there was a small square of light, and muffled voices could be heard echoing into the shaft.

The two knelt down in front of it, looking through the thin holes in the metal at the crime group talking in the room on the other side.

* * *

Staring Contest

"Go."

Ratchet and Clank stilled, looking into each other's eyes with straight faces. It was a staring contest, but it wasn't to see who could keep from blinking the longest, since Clank didn't need to blink, of course. No, this was something far more difficult. This was a see-who-can-keep-a-straight-face-and-not-burst-out-laughing-the-longest kind of staring contest.

The first time they tried, Ratchet was fairly sure a full second hadn't even gone by when they fell over laughing. And as Ratchet bit down on his cheek and Clank tightened his metallic jaw, it was obvious this try wouldn't last very long, either.

* * *

Separation

Kaden held his wife's shoulders and kissed her head, then rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, feeling her soft fur, and the light, ticking brush of her breath, and he deeply inhaled through his nose, taking in her scent. When he opened his eyes again, she opened hers as well, looking into him with her serene blue eyes.

"It'll be okay," he promised quietly into her ear.

Meredith wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck, and Kaden pulled her even closer into him, arms strongly holding her. He reached up and held the back of her head with one hand. "It'll be okay," he crooned again. "We'll come back," but he abruptly ended off the sentence, not trusting his voice to continue.

She lifted her head, and Kaden met her with a kiss before drawing away. Her hand still held his, but as he stepped back, their fingers slipped apart, and Kaden ran out of the house, to the Court of Azimuth as the early signs of Tachyon's attack appeared. He would come back, as he said...

But it would be too late.

* * *

Birthday

"Ratchet?" Clank said suddenly, peering over his book at the Lombax.

Ratchet paused the video game and turned towards him, humming in question.

Clank hesitated, unsure of how Ratchet would react to his question. He did not wish to make Ratchet uncomfortable, or to bring up his past too much, but it was nearing a year since him and Ratchet had met, and Ratchet had not said anything about it. "When is your birthday?"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at him. "My birthday?" He looked away, rubbing an ear with his free hand. "Well, it's, uh...well, it was about fifteen years ago, give or take..." he said slowly.

Clank tilted his head. "You do not know the date of your birth?" he inquired.

Ratchet's hand fell from his ear and down to his side. He smiled sheepishly. "Nope."

Clank had already suspected as much. Ratchet had been an orphan at a very young age, he had told him, thus it only made sense. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Why do we not...choose a day?" he proposed.

"Choose a day? Choose my _birthday?_" Ratchet clarified.

Clank nodded. Ratchet looked at him with a strange, ambivalent expression before a small grin lit his face. "That...would be nice," he said finally, a quiet sincerity in his voice.

For their first time, they both celebrated their birthdays that year.

**...**

_6 years later..._

"That's my birthday?" Ratchet asked. During his searches on the IRIS Supercomputer, he had been able to read about the keeper of the Dimensionator, and to his surprise came upon his own birth date.

He looked down at Clank, who was watching him. After a beat of silence, Ratchet asked, "Can I keep both of them?"

Clank narrowed his optics at the Lombax. "Ratchet," he said.

"Alright, alright," Ratchet said, waving a dismissive hand, but his expression quickly sobered. He found himself thinking back to a day, six years ago, when Clank and him had picked a day to celebrate his birthday. He had thought of picking a birthday just as he'd picked his own name, but had decided against it until he met Clank. Celebrating birthdays weren't exactly fun when you were all alone. But...Clank had made them worth celebrating.

"I think I'll stick with the one we picked," he said, turning his green eyes on the little robot.

The glow in Clank's eyes grew brighter at the Lombax's words.

Ratchet cracked a grin. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that it's just a month away."

Clank narrowed his eyes and playfully smacked his knee. But Ratchet caught his eye, and they exchanged a small, understanding smile, joking aside, before continuing their search on the Supercomputer.

* * *

I Understand

On one of Ratchet and Clank's visits to Magnus, Susie had wanted them to join her and a large group of other Tharpods when they went camping on the outskirts of Uzo City. It had been fun, roasting marshmallows and telling stories. Susie was even able to get Ratchet to sing along with the traditional Tharpod songs.

The fun jubilee of the evening made Ratchet surprised when a small voice said his name in the middle of the night.

"...Ratchet?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

Ratchet chuckled. "Yes, Susie, I'm awake. What's up?"

The little Tharpod girl sat up, helmet set aside and purple, curl-tipped hair exposed, and her young eyes looked all the bigger. "I had a bad dream," she admitted, twiddling her thumbs. Even in the limited moonlight, Ratchet could tell her face was pale.

Ratchet sat up with her, ducking his head to look into her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" he pressed gently.

Susie hesitated, appearing to consider it. "Nah," she said finally. "It's just a dream. And besides, a Galactic Scout never gets scared!" She nodded with resolve.

Ratchet's eyebrows lowered in concern, however. She had looked seriously freaked out when he first saw her, and he wasn't about to forget that very foreign look she had had in her face. "Susie, everyone is scared of something," Ratchet insisted. "Courage just means not letting that fear...hold you back." He paused. "Does that make sense?"

She appeared to think it over. "Yeah," she said.

"But...you're right. It _is_ just a dream." He nudged her arm with his elbow. "And hey, nothing can hurt you in a dream. That's nice, huh?"

That got a small smile on her face. But it faltered moments later. "That doesn't help with my dream, though."

Ratchet ran a hand through the fur on his head nervously, fairly sure he knew why, but he asked, "How come?"

"I had a dream about my parents...when Ephemeris attacked."

Ratchet's gut immediately clenched with a deep sympathy for the little Tharpod girl. He had guessed right.

She lowered her head and turned her gaze downward, eyelashes nearly touching her cheeks. "I miss them," she said.

Ratchet immediately moved himself closer to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I know," he said quietly. He squeezed her shoulder, trying to find the words. He ducked his head, looking deep into her eyes. "I know, Susie," he said. "I lost my parents, too, but...now I have Clank. And I have a lot of other friends that care about me who I wouldn't have met otherwise." He smiled, tapping her nose. "Including you," he added, to his relief making her giggle. "And things'll get better for you, too."

Susie looked up at him, face lit with a small smile. She suddenly lunged forward, taking Ratchet off guard when she embraced him. "They already have," she said.

Ratchet's surprised expression quickly melted into a warm smile, and he returned the embrace. When she drew away, a large grin was on her face. "Good night, Ratchet," she said.

"Good night, Susie."

She laid back down a short distance away to go to sleep, and Ratchet laid back and folded his arms behind his head, looking up at the starry sky.

A green optic peeked open at him. "You handled that very well," Clank said.

Ratchet turned his head, looking at Clank with a light smile. He then looked over at Susie, who appeared to already be fast asleep. He decided to stay awake a little longer, just in case she had another bad dream, but she slept on peacefully. For a while, the only sound was the light chirping of insects, and the light rustling of the trees, along with the occasional snore from one of the Tharpods.

"The Universe is strange, huh?" Ratchet said suddenly.

Clank grinned. "I believe you are beginning to understand its sense of humor."

Ratchet met that with his own grin. "Took me long enough..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:__ Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait. I wish I could have updated quicker for you all, but life got a little busy for a while._

_To answer one reviewer's question about the previous chapter, yes, "Uncle" was slightly AU. I think Ratchet was probably sent to Veldin long before he was old enough to walk yet, but I like to believe he had a little bit of time to spend with his family, including Alister, who I would see as a godfather/ uncle-like figure for Ratchet ^^_

_I have also been asked if I accept requests. If any of you have ideas, I would love to see them! You can just send me a P.M. or leave it in a review. I can't promise I will use all of them, but I can try! (So please don't feel bad if I don't write for your idea. It doesn't mean it was a bad idea, I just didn't know how to do it justice, or it will be in a later chapter :)_

_I've already received a few requests, so I want to give credit to a Guest reviewer and Flowerstar for the base ideas for "Same Laugh" and "Step by Step."_

_And as a side note, the game they're playing in "Cops and Robbers" is based off of _Need for Speed: Rivals._ (Great game, by the way!)_

_So, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy! :)_

* * *

Cops and Robbers

"Sir, I must insist that you pull over."

"Not a chance, pal!" Ratchet clicked away at the game controller, almost skidding out of control as he accelerated around a corner with the hovercar. Clank turned on the sirens of his own car, speeding after him. This game had the option of choosing to play as the criminal or the cop, making for quite a fun time of you had a friend to play as the counterpart of whatever you chose. Ratchet was glad Clank had picked the officer. With a guilty inward smile, Ratchet realized it was a heck of a lot of fun to play as the bad guy.

"Get him, Clank!"

Ratchet shot a quick glare in Big Al's direction, unable to look away from the screen for long. "Hey, who's side are you on? You were just rooting for me a second ago."

Al shrugged. "Whoever can win sooner so that I get a turn."

Ratchet let out a short laugh. "Trust me, it won't be long."

Clank gave him a sidelong look, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I agree," he said. He hit the accelerator, ramming into Ratchet's hovercar. With as kind a robot Clank was, he could be pretty ruthless when it came to video games.

"His bar is halfway," Al informed Clank.

Ratchet glanced at Clank out of the corner of his eye, grinning. "Oh yeah?" He slammed his hovercar back into Clank's, taking a good portion of the health bar off. "So's his."

Ratchet and Clank continued to crash into each other's hovercars, both of their bars going down at an almost even rate...until Clank managed to take his out with a full-on hit to the side, succeeding in even knocking it over the ocean-side cliff.

Ratchet watched it with his jaw dropped. Clank rested his controller down, dusting his hands together. "All in a day's work," he said with a giggle. Al gave him a high-five, excitedly repeating the highlights of the chase. Ratchet frowned, ears falling at the scene before him. This was his life right now: having two nerds gang up on him. Ratchet leaned back on the couch and handed his controller over to Al.

"Okay, Clank has two, I have one...How many wins do you have again, Ratchet?" Al asked, knowing very well that it was zero.

"Don't push it, Al."

* * *

We're not in Veldin Anymore

Ratchet hugged himself, shivering against the cold. He pulled up the collar of his jacket before returning his arms around himself, looking in disdain at the cloud-like wisps of his breath. "I don't remember hearing anything about snow," he said.

Talwyn, walking beside him, raised an eyebrow teasingly, pinching the tip of his ear between her fingers. "Are you telling me that with all this fuzz, you still can't handle a little snow?"

He ducked away. "Have you _seen_ Fastoon?" he responded with playful indignation. "Or Veldin? Lombaxes were not made for the cold."

She suddenly stopped, stooping down at the edge of the sidewalk.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"Look at this."

He knelt down beside her curiously, looking around at the snow-covered patch of grass. But suddenly, Talwyn snatched up a handful of snow, and before Ratchet could realize what she was doing, she stuffed it into the back of his shirt. An immediate icy-cold shock ran up his spine, and he arched his back against the sensation and jumped up.

"Tal!" he shouted, shaking his jacket to get the cold wetness from his back. She leapt up, running ahead and laughing, and Ratchet bolted after her, nearly slipping on the snow.

* * *

Same Laugh

Having spent just a short time with XJ-0461, it was easy to tell that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. And as Sigmund told him Orvus' favorite jokes on their way to the next Mnemonic Station, he was greatly reminded of that very thing when he laughed.

XJ-0461's laugh was astoundingly similar to Orvus'. XJ-0461's was one of those rare, innocent laughs, the kind that somehow always made the lucky witness of it smile. Orvus' laugh had been like that, too. It was almost like a reflection of the wonderfully corny sense of humor they shared that Sigmund had come to know and love.

Sigmund smiled, if not a bit sadly. XJ-0461 seemed to always find a new way to remind him of his missing friend.

XJ-0461 looked up at him expectantly, and the Junior Caretaker thought for a moment, trying to remember another one of Orvus' jokes. "Okay, here's another," he said. "What do you call a number that can't keep still?"

"What?"

"A _roamin'_ numeral! Ha ha!"

"Hehehehehe!"

* * *

Repairs

"Wow...that's, ah, gonna take a bit to buff out." Ratchet ran his hand over the large dent in the hovercar, trying to ignore the hard stare Clank was giving him. They had finished fixing it up for a client earlier, and Ratchet had taken it out for a test drive afterwards.

It hadn't gone quite as planned, obviously.

* * *

Close Enough

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Alister deadpanned to the petite, light-furred Lombax walking beside him.

She smiled. "Hm...I have an idea."

Kaden looked over his shoulder at them, slowing down a bit to match their pace. "It'll be fun," he insisted.

Alister waved him off. "'It'll be fun!' 'It's completely safe!' Yada, yada." Kaden rolled his eyes.

The three kids reached a tall ridge, and Kaden started up the metallic ladder without hesitation, the other two trailing close behind.

"Kaden, get your tail out of my face," Alister said after a short time, swiping at it with one hand.

"Climb slower," Kaden said back.

"_You_ climb _faster_."

"Sorry. Trying to keep things safe, remember?"

A quiet giggle was heard from Meredith below them. "If I didn't know better, I would think you both were brothers," she said.

Kaden and Alister exchanged a glance, and Kaden grinned. "Close enough," he said, purposefully swiping his tail so that it whacked Alister in the face.

* * *

Step By Step

Ratchet's head throbbed behind his eyes, and he was glad the trail he was on shaded him from the bright sun. He rubbed his temple, closing his eyes for a short moment. He wasn't one to get headaches often, but for whatever reason, he was getting one now.

He sucked in a breath. Alright. Clank and Talwyn and their ships couldn't be more than two miles away, and he could get to the extra stash of Nanotech he kept in Aphelion. Just two miles.

But as the pain grew even worse, and his stomach started to churn, two miles seemed a lot longer than he had originally imagined. He looked out through the jungle-like terrain, eyes locking on a tree in the distance ahead. Just get to that tree, he told himself. He shot off faster on his hoverboots. And as he reached the tree, he found a new target to focus on, along with a false promise of rest to himself. He continued this again and again, not letting himself stop.

He couldn't help but wonder if the strong, perfumy odor he had smelled earlier had caused the headache...and if it was just a symptom to some other damage the smell had caused. The vapors coming off the plants had seemed to drench the humid air, even making him taste it in his mouth. He had long since put his oxygen mask on, and warned Talwyn over the com-unit about it. He was glad she was near Aphelion and the Nanotech. The last thing he wanted was for her to suffer whatever he was.

He checked the nav-unit. Over half-way. He found a new target, and continued forward.

* * *

Static Shocks

"Do not even think about it."

The Lombax grinned beside him, not bothering to feign innocence. Ever since he had accidentally given Clank a static shock, he had been inspired to drag his feet through the rugs and rub his hands together, waiting for the perfect moment when Clank would least expect it. But he should have known the little robot practically had eyes in the back of his head.

He decided to wait for another time to try again and turned to watch the holovision, never noticing the mischievous smile Clank had, nor when he reached out to tap his arm.

Ratchet's fur stood up from the static shock, and he looked down at the little, laughing robot in surprise before grinning.

Needless to say, they partook in the static-shock war for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update! Things got busy, and I ran out of ideas for a while! But I hope this chapter will have been worth the wait. :)_

_First, thanks to Jak Cooper the Lombax for your request! I hope you like my take on Truth or Dare!_

_And, as a side note about __"Shout-Out," if you listen to the radio stations 'Pirate Radio' and 'Space Jams' in _Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time_, Talwyn really does give a shout-out to Ratchet :)_

_I hope you all enjoy! :) Thank you all SO MUCH for the support! _

* * *

Word Chain

"Upgrade."

"Endeavor."

"R.Y.N.O."

"Obsolescence."

"Enter."

"Requisite."

"Clank, can you pick normal words for once?"

"I believe the game would end much faster if I did, Ratchet."

"Fine, fine. Uhhh...What's 'requisite' end with? E? Ah...Endanger."

"Relevant."

"Temperature."

"Elevate."

"..._Endless_."

"...Sarcasm."

"Well! We've been playing this, what, a half hour?"

"Is there something else you suggest we do while we wait?"

"...No. Modern."

"Neophyte."

"I don't even know what that _means!_"

* * *

Quite Certain

"Ratchet," Clank said from the back of the scooter-like vehicle, eyeing it wearily, "are you quite certain this is functioning properly?"

"No, no I'm not." Ratchet tapped a few of the controls, and the scooter started up and hovered in place below them. "But I am 'quite certain' I want to try it!"

Clank sighed as the Lombax grinned at him over his shoulder, but it said something about their friendship that instead of getting off, the little robot simply grabbed hold of the seat for dear life.

* * *

Spring Cleaning

The moment Ratchet and Clank stepped into the attic, they were greeted by a wall of overflowing boxes. They were precariously stacked, some nearly reaching the short ceiling.

Ratchet's ears had fallen back, pupils growing small in horror at the sight, while Clank merely dusted his hands together and stepped forward, quietly humming a little tune.

"I will start with the right side," Clank suggested. When Ratchet didn't respond, he looked behind himself. "Ratchet?"

The Lombax was laying sprawled out on the floor in dramatic defeat. "No way," Ratchet said. "We're not doing this. Have you _seen_ how many boxes there are?"

Clank opened one of said boxes, waving the dust away. "Yes. I understand it is quite intimidating. However, we will complete the job one box at a time."

Clank smiled, and Ratchet sat up with a sigh. "As corny as you phrased that...All right. Let's do it."

* * *

Shout-Out

Ratchet let out a light sigh, turning the dial up on the radio as he started Aphelion and lifted off from the Outpost. It was left on the Space Jams radio station, and Ratchet immediately felt more relaxed. He enjoyed Pirate Radio as well, (when the DJs weren't yelling about spilling grog on switchboards or singing shanties,) but lately, he felt a bit too high-strung to listen to rock, and preferred the soft jazz music.

Asteroids and moons and planets flew by, the dark sky a mixture of orange and blue in the distance. He had been completely awestruck the first time he left Veldin, he remembered. Outer space had been nothing like he'd dreamed of.

Clank had been with him then- after they had just met.

Ratchet was brought back out of his thoughts by the DJ's level, smooth voice as the song ended. "We got a dedication from a foxy young thing named Talwyn," he said. Ratchet's ears peaked in interest. "'Ratchet, please be careful and come home soon,'" the DJ read. "Well, Ratchet, you heard the lady. Here's your groove."

A large grin broke out on his face. He heard Aphelion let out a quiet laugh, which made his ears grow warm.

"Friend of yours?"

Ratchet jumped as Alister's face suddenly came on the screen.

"What? You listen to Space Jams?" Ratchet asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Kaden was more for the rock stations, though." He smiled. "So, Talwyn, huh?"

"She's my friend, like you said," Ratchet responded, looking straight in front of him.

"Hmmm."

Ratchet narrowed his eyes and peeked at the screen, studying Alister's face.

"He is in denial," Aphelion said.

Alister, face completely deadpanned, answered in agreement, "Yep."

"Whoa, no, no, no. Do _not_ even start, Aphelion."

"But you are so perfect for each other!" Aphelion insisted.

"Quit encouraging him."

"All right, all right, I won't press the matter," Alister said, his amused tone making Ratchet grind his teeth. "But, remind me to tell you some stories about your parents. I'm sure you'll enjoy hearing how they met."

Ratchet's expression softened. "I'd like that a lot," he said sincerely.

Alister chuckled. "Kaden's first date didn't go _quite_ like he planned. You can learn a thing or two from his blunders." Before Ratchet could reply, Alister's face disappeared from the screen, and the transmission ended.

As much as he looked forward to the stories, Ratchet felt a mixture of annoyance and amusement at the General's interest in his love life, and wondered if it were similar to what a child would feel towards their parents.

* * *

Truth or Dare

Ratchet subconsciously spun the empty soda bottle on the table, Clank reading a book beside him as they waited out the commercial break. After a couple of spins, the bottle came to a stop facing his friend. Ratchet snorted. "Truth or dare, Clank," he said. He'd meant it as a joke, but Clank responded.

"Ratchet, I doubt there are many truths you do not know about me already," he said, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Fine then. A dare?"

Clank looked at the expectant Lombax over the top of the book, and with a good-natured sigh set it aside. "I will take a truth."

"Okay. Let's see..." It wasn't long before Ratchet realized how right Clank had been; he couldn't think of a single truth to ask him that he didn't already know. "You're boring, Clank," he teased.

Clank's optics subtly lowered in a glare.

"Wait, I got one. Have you ever wanted to be an organic? I mean, I know you have a Zoni soul and all, but...What about your body?"

Clank's eyes softened, and he nodded. "Yes, I have desired to experience things as an organic. It must be quite extraordinary to feel and sense as much as they do."

Ratchet shrugged. "I dunno, you seem to sense plenty." He paused. "And you're apparently ticklish."

Clank let out a little giggle. "Yes, however...my senses are restricted compared to those of an organic." Ratchet wasn't so sure about that, but Clank continued before he could respond, turning the bottle so it faced him. "I believe it is your turn."

"Truth."

Clank asked the obvious question: "Have you ever wished to be a robot?"

Ratchet pondered this for a moment, thinking back to his experience with the Biobliterator exhibit in the Intergalactic Museum of History. "Hm...Sure, but maybe just for a day. I'm pretty content being a 'squishy,'" he said, wrinkling his nose and mimicking a certain crazed doctor. He sat back and clapped his hands together as an idea struck him. "One of us should've gone with a dare. We could've prank called Nefarious!"

Clank shook his head. "Hee hee! That is terrible, Ratchet."

"Maybe so, but you _did_ laugh." Ratchet grinned. "And the game's not over yet!"

* * *

Limits

"Kay?"

Kaden straightened at Meredith's voice, looking at her over the hovercar. "Huh?"

"...Do you think you could teach me a bit about mechanics?"

Kaden chuckled. "Why the sudden interest?"

"If I am going to learn piloting, I think some tips from a 'master mechanic' might come in handy."

Kaden smiled, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. "I'm flattered, but...I'm not so sure I'm the one to ask..."

"What do you mean?"

"Knowing something and teaching something are two different things."

Meredith lowered her eyelids subtly, the way she did when she was teasing him. "How about you pretend you're on one of your nerdy ramblings about your latest project?"

Kaden narrowed his eyes, but pat the hovercar, gesturing for her to come over.

Meredith eagerly leaned over the hovercar beside Kaden, peering in as he began to explain the different parts. He paused, however, waving his oil-stained, gloved hands at her. "Better be careful, wearing white and all," he warned.

She glanced down at her blouse, and shrugged. "I have others," she said. "Can you imagine how much you'd miss in life if you let something as silly as getting your shirt dirty hold you back from something?"

He blinked, then a grin broke out on his face. He nudged her elbow with his, a gesture of approval he usually reserved for her and Alister, and looked back into the hovercar. "Well, this is the ion thruster. You wanna be careful with these. If you..."

* * *

Opinion

_**Starship Phoenix II**_

**Polaris Galaxy**

Qwark's voice was low and foreignly solemn as he said, "Ratchet, I need your opinion on something."

Ratchet looked at Qwark curiously, leaning over to look at the computer screen. "What is it?"

"For my blog background, should I go with aqua blue, or sunset red? Ooh! Maybe mint green?"

Ratchet resisted the urge to face palm. Of course it wouldn't be about protecting the defense centers, or Zurgo, or anything _important_ right now. "How's the Markazia Defense Center?" he asked, ignoring Qwark's question.

Qwark waved him off. "Fine, fine. But seriously, which one? I'm pretty sure the aqua blue matches my eyes." He leaned in by the screen, batting his eyes at the Lombax and gesturing back and forth between the computer and his face.

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose and promptly turned to walk away.

"What?" Qwark asked after him, straightening. When Ratchet made no sign of responding, he shrugged, about to return to his 'work,' when a little robot caught his eye. "Oh, Clank! While you're here, which color do you like best? Aqua blue, sunset red..."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Wow, seven reviews within 24 hours?! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!_

_Thanks to Amberdiamondswords, a Guest reviewer, DuckofIndeed and Crescent Moon -Jessica151294, Flowerstar, and Jak Cooper the Lombax for your ideas and requests for "Training," "__Ticklish," "Prank Call," "Missing," and "Black Friday," respectively!_

_And as a side note about "Ticklish," yes, I believe it's canon that Clank is ticklish! While playing the Nundac Asteroid Ring level in _Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction_, Clank laughs and says it tickles when you use the transporters. :) (Can that robot get any cuter?!)_

_I hope you all enjoy! :)_

* * *

Training

Ratchet hesitantly opened the door to the training room. No one seemed to notice him as he stepped inside, and he went past a row of Rangers participating in shooting practice and watched them, excitement quickly overriding intimidation to try it himself.

He soon came up to the far wall, where a wide selection of weapons and gadgets waited. Ratchet started for a small, orange blaster when someone slipped in front of him.

"Move it, fluffball. Some of us are actually here to train." Cora snatched the twin blasters up, sauntering past Ratchet.

"'Some of us are actually here to train,'" Ratchet mimicked under his breath. Instead of the small blaster he had first eyed, he reached for a much larger one sporting two handles. But the minute Ratchet grabbed it, he nearly fell over with the unexpected weight, the gun dropping to the floor while still in his hands. With a quick glance around to make sure no one saw, he hefted the gun back up and started for a lane.

Ratchet went past Cora just as she shot at a holographic target across the room, and it disintegrated into a shamble of blue pixels. She glanced at Ratchet out of the corner of her eye as he walked past to his own lane, and his fur bristled under her subtle stare.

Rolling his shoulders, he punched the button to start the holographic target training and tried to ignore her.

_"Phase One," _an automated voice announced. On cue, an enemy sprang up across the room. He squinted a bit, arms quivering from the gun's weight. He started for the trigger...

"Hey, genius," Cora said. "You're holding it wrong."

Ratchet's ears, which had piqued in surprise when she spoke, now fell. Of _course_ he was.

Tail twitching in embarrassment, he tried turning the gun different ways. When he still hadn't figured it out, Cora sighed and came up beside him. Before he could ask her what she was doing, she grabbed one of the handles and lifted it up so that it was horizontal, placing his left hand on it and his right on the vertical handle at the gun's bottom.

"Balance it on your shoulder. Won't seem so heavy," she advised.

Ratchet glanced at her, a mixture of suspicion and embarrassment in his eyes, and rested it on his shoulder as she said.

Cora nodded. She stretched her arm out sideways, and without appearing to have aimed, or really even looked, she shot her blaster and flawlessly destroyed another holographic enemy. "Try to keep up, Rookie," she said. With that, she turned and went back to her lane.

* * *

Ticklish

The Zoni gathered around Clank, embracing the little robot. "Sire!" they sang happily.

Clank's eyes squinted in a smile, and he readied to ask after their and Sigmund's wellbeing, when...

"Hehehehehe!" Clank covered his mouth, trying to seize his giggles, but found himself unable to.

"What is funny to the Sire?" the Zoni asked curiously.

"That...tickles," he told them. Their little antennas had brushed against his shoulder sprockets, sending the strange tingling sensation through them.

The Zoni looked at each other, without words asking, _'The Sire? Ticklish?' _They looked back at Clank, and there was a pause before the inevitable happened: they gathered in around the little robot again, ruthlessly continuing to tickle him.

"Hehehehehe! Stop! I cannot take it! Ratchet!"

The Lombax, laughing at the scene nearby, shook his head. "Sorry pal, you're on your own. First rule of being ticklish: Don't say you're ticklish."

* * *

Prank Call

Nefarious scowled when he heard the phone ring. He set his mug, which had the words 'I Heart Lance and Janice' scribed on the front, down on a table, and answered the phone with an irritable, "What do you want?"

_"Hi, ah, I'm calling to speak to a Mister Nefarious?"_ the voice on the other end said.

"Speaking," Nefarious replied impatiently, tapping his foot.

_"I have your five-hundred pies here ready for pick-up-"_

"WHAT?!" Nefarious almost felt himself short-circuit at the thought of the cost. "Five-hundred pies? I didn't order any pies!"

_"Are you sure?"_

"What kind of a question is that?! You think I'd forget I bought five-hundred pies? Yes, I'm sure!"

_"Um, okay, so you're coming to pick them up today?"_

Nefarious stared at the phone in disbelief. Was the phone breaking up, or was this guy just a moron? Most likely the latter. "No!" Nefarious finally responded. "How many times must I say it? I didn't buy any pies!"

_"I know, it is a lot of pies. We'll help you load them up. Say, are you having a wedding or something?"_

"No, I'm not having a wedding, because I DIDN'T ORDER ANY PIES!" Nefarious breathed hard, eye twitching as he waited for the response.

_"Wait, so there's _not_ going to be a wedding? Did she break off the engagement? You seem like such a joy to be around, too." _There was a muffled, incomprehensible sound that followed.

"Listen carefully, you twit!" Nefarious hissed. "There was never a wedding, or engagement, and I did. Not. Buy. Any. Pies! Zip! Zero! Nada!"

_"...So you're coming to pick-up the pies?"_

Nefarious threw a foot out, kicking hard at the nearest thing, which happened to be the table. He immediately yelled and held his foot, hopping about in place. He almost missed the loud clatter as his mug fell over and sent coffee spilling across the papers and off to the floor. Nefarious groaned louder, balancing his phone on his shoulder and holding his foot as he shook off the papers. "Where's your manager?"

There was a pause, then: _"Is there a problem, Mister Nefarious?"_

"Yes!" Nefarious screeched. "I never ordered any pies! What establishment is this, anyway?"

The voice suddenly became all-too familiar as it shouted, _"The Ratchet and Clank Bakery! Tell Lawrence we said hi!"_ With that, they hung up, and Nefarious stood where he was for a long moment, progressively quivering more and more as the anger eventually boiled over, resulting in him throwing the phone with all his strength. But reaching the limit of its cord, it ricocheted back into Nefarious' face with a loud clang.

"RAAATCHEEEEET!"

* * *

Missing

Clank climbed down from Talwyn's ship, looking up expectantly at her.

Talwyn paused, however, and reaching over the seat grabbed Ratchet's spare harness and put it on over her head. She stepped out of the ship and knelt down beside Clank, pointing a thumb to her back. "Guess I won't be needing my jetpack for a while," she said.

Clank took his place on the harness, and Talwyn wobbled a bit as she stood, unused to the added weight compared to her jetpack.

Talwyn looked over her shoulder at him. He seemed lost in thought, optics lowered slightly in a way that made him look tired. "We'll find him," she said gently.

He looked back at her, eyes lighting a little. "Thank you, Miss Apogee," he said. "I hope he is... all right."

"He's Ratchet," Talwyn reminded him. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he's making it through."

Clank smiled. "Yes...you are right."

Talwyn smiled back, then turned and started the trek across the rocky, ocean-covered planet. She looked into the distance, imagining what could be beyond the fog and mountainous cliffs, and let herself frown. _Promise me you'll be okay, Ratchet?_

* * *

Black Friday

_"Looks like Black Friday is going to be as chaotic and violent as ever," _Pepper Fairbanks announced with a smile.

_"Yep, I can't wait to get my day off and go fight for a new sewing machine," _Kip Darling said. Pepper stared at him, and Kip faltered, adding, "_It's, uh, for my mother."_

Pepper turned back to the camera, usual smile back on her face. _"What a way to welcome in the holiday season. Stay safe and warm out there everyone!" _

The news broadcast ended off with a video montage of the chaos from last year, showing crowds pushing and shoving and competing in vicious tug-of-wars, along with mile-long lines of freezing people waiting outside of stores.

"I don't know how people do it," Ratchet said to Clank beside him on the couch. "I would never, _ever_ go out on a Black Friday-"

_"-free, I repeat, free VG9200 gaming consoles!" _

Ratchet's ears shot up. He immediately forgot whatever he had been saying and turned to listen to the commercial.

_"Just be one of the first two-hundred people at Ashley's Gaming Store!"_

Before Clank knew what had happened, he was being snatched up in the Lombax's arms with a jacket and scarf and out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: __Hi, everyone! Here's a new chapter! :)_

_First off, thank you all for your requests! Credit to Jak Cooper the Lombax, Flowerstar, Amberdiamondswords, D, and sun-star for your ideas and requests for "Lombax Nip," "Pizza Party," "Playful," "Markazian" and "Little Politician," and "Care," respectively!_

_Also, a side note, Sasha is seven years old in "Little Politician," as is Ratchet in "Care."_

_All right, that should do it! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and support! It means so much :) And have a very Merry Christmas!_

* * *

Lombax Nip

Clank refilled the spray bottle for a fifth time. And it was only midmorning.

This was going to be a long day.

He screwed the top back on and stepped down from the sink, not noticing the crouching Lombax behind him. Suddenly, Ratchet pounced, catching Clank and summersaulting into a sitting position. "Hey bestpalbestpalbestpal!" he said rapidly, holding Clank in a tight embrace. He grabbed the little robot's shoulders and held him out in front of him. "Do you wanna build a new starship? I wanna! Do you wanna? 'Cause I wanna!"

Clank promptly spritzed Ratchet mid-sentence in the face. "Ratchet, please try to calm down before you harm yourself," he insisted wearily.

But Ratchet didn't appear to be listening. His ears twitched, and he set Clank to the side before jumping up and rocketing out of the room after some unknown thing.

A moment later, Clank could see Ratchet outside the window, leaping for the leaves cascading in the autumn wind. Clank sighed.

A very long day indeed.

* * *

Markazian

Ratchet slid the paper over to Talwyn. She had only glanced at it a moment before nearly falling over in laughter.

"What?" Ratchet asked, snatching the paper back. "I wrote my name, didn't I?"

She shook her head no, laughing too much to answer. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, an endearing trait Ratchet had noticed she had when she laughed.

"Six hundred characters, Tal! Six hundred!"

"I know, I know," she said, wiping a tear away. She grabbed the paper back, folding it up. "I think I'll keep this as a pick-me-up."

Ratchet propped his chin on his arm. "I wanna go back to learning Lombax..."

* * *

Playful

Ratchet had been bothered by something all morning. And, as was his habit, he had shut himself in the garage, relentlessly working away to distract himself of whatever it was.

Thus the reason Clank was doing what he was doing now.

"Clank, you're kinda hitting my tail. Repeatedly."

"I am?" Clank inquired innocently. He held back a giggle and nudged it again.

Ratchet spun around from the hovercar to face him, holding a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "Don't mean to be, ah, accusing, or anything, but...are you doing that on purpose?"

"Perhaps."

"'Perhaps?'" Ratchet laughed. He lunged out to grab the little robot, but Clank hopped down from his make-shift foot stool and ran. "Clank! Get back here!" Ratchet shouted, racing after him. But the only response he got in return was a loud giggle.

* * *

Pizza Party

_Secret Agent Clank falls to the ground, the bubbling ocean waves lapping at his side. A figure approaches him silently across the sand, sending their dark shadow over him in the dusk's light. _

_Agent Clank shakes his head dizzily, locking eyes with him. "Maximillian, you have never won before, and you will not win now."_

_"Oh _reeeally?_" Maximillian chuckles. "Don't get cocky, Agent. Today _is_ a new day."_

_Before Maximillian can take out his blaster, Agent Clank grabs the abandoned beach umbrella near him. An object flies over their heads- a hovercraft flown by none other than Agent Clank's partner, Skrunch. _

_Hooking the end of the umbrella on it, Agent Clank is lifted up and away from Maximillian, a stream of blaster fire trailing after him._

...

"Good special effects," Ratchet said through a mouthful of pizza.

Qwark shrugged indifferently. "They're okay."

"Ooh! My favorite part is coming up," Clank said gleefully, kicking his feet. Bleep, Blip, and Bloop nodded in agreement beside him, intently watching the screen.

Qwark took up another slice. "I say we watch _My Blaster Runs Hot_ after this," he insisted quietly.

"No way, I'm not sitting through another movie," Ratchet said. "Unless it's one I'm starring in for once. Where the heck's _my_ movie?"

* * *

Little Politician

Phyronix saw a little figure out of the corner of his eye, and had to bite back a laugh at the endearing sight. His little Sasha had wrapped one of his ties around her neck, which was so long that it dragged on the floor by her feet. Her expression was serious as she announced, "Sasha Phyronix, reporting for duty!" She paused, then leaned in and whispered, "Do you like the tie?"

Her father let out a booming laugh. "Yes, very professional!" He scooped her up, making her squeal and hug his neck. "What are you all dressed up for?" he asked her.

"I want to be like you," she said simply, giving him a big grin. "A...pol-i-ti-cian," she sounded out slowly.

"You do?" he asked, eyes shining.

"Yeah! I've got a lot of ideas for some new rules around here."

He chuckled warmly, ruffling her hair. "I'm sure you do."

* * *

Bow

Ratchet took the little bow off the present, and with a grin reached over and stuck it on Clank's head before continuing to unwrap it.

* * *

Care

Grimroth shook his head at the youngster's endless coughing upstairs. Poor kid. He wished he could do more for him. But, unfortunately, that concern usually came out as irritation. "Ratchet!" he called up. "Use your inhaler!"

The inevitable response came back: "All right, in a sec. Working on something!" The end of the sentence bubbled off into another coughing fit.

"Not 'in a sec,' now!" Grimroth paused. "And what's with kids these days shortening all their words? They don't have time to add an 'o' in front of their 'kays'?"

Minutes went by, and the coughing didn't stop. Just as Grimroth was ready to shout up to him again, the young Lombax met him at the stairs.

"I thought I told you to use your inhaler," Grimroth said impatiently.

"I can't-" He coughed into his arm, a wheeze edging itself in his breathing. "-find it."

"You can't- Ratchet, what am I gonna do with you, kid?"

He put a large yet gentle hand on Ratchet's shoulder, leading him to a series of drawers and cabinets. "Look in here," he said. He kept spare inhalers all over the house, and even in the hovercar, just in case. Not that Ratchet ever _used_ them or anything, the darn kid.

Ratchet was first to find it. Upon using it, the coughing subsided in minutes, and he was rushing to return to his latest project. "Thanks, Mr. Grimroth," he said from the stairs.

"Er...you sure you're alright?" he asked after him.

"Yeah! Stop worrying!"

Grimroth rubbed the back of his neck, listening as Ratchet's footsteps faded upstairs. He'd have to go up and check on him later. Maybe give him a head rub and some honey water, he always liked that when his asthma kicked up.

He sighed. Not sure when he'd gotten so sentimental, he realized he would always worry for the young Lombax under his care.

* * *

Clank the Snowrobot

"That's...that's a lot of snow."

"Indeed."

Two pairs of large, green eyes looked up at the brilliant white sky. Clank blinked and stepped out, cupping his hands to catch a little snowflake that drifted down in front of him. He smiled. It was...remarkable. Beautiful. And melted too fast. The intricate curves and lines disappeared into water in his hands.

He stepped forward again to catch another, not seeing the step's drop-off beneath the snow. "Clank!" Ratchet warned, but it was too late. Clank sank out of sight with a surprised cry, only his blinking antenna sticking out from the snow.

"Pal?" Ratchet asked, unable to keep the laugh from his voice. He lifted the miniscule robot out of the snow and set him back on the upmost step, brushing him off a bit. "You okay?"

Clank wiped his optics, blinking repeatedly. "Yes." A smile worked on Ratchet's face, making it obvious he was trying not to laugh. But they locked eyes, both silent in the muted, winter morning before bursting into laughter.

"You look like a snowman!"

"I suppose I do."

Clank continued to brush more snow off, but Ratchet stopped him. He slipped his scarf off and wrapped it around the little robot's neck, the long ends draped over the snow-covered ground. "There. Clank the Snowrobot!" he declared.

Clank playfully swung a damp end of the scarf at him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: First, thanks to The White Guardian, Flowerstar, and Crescent Moon -Jessica151294 for your requests for "Stargazing," "Mentor," "Light Switch Prank," and "Fore! (Five and six...)" respectively! I hope you like them :)_

_Guess what? It's almost been a year since I first published Potpourri! I can't believe it! I know I say it a lot, but thank you all so much for the continued support and kindness :) It's been a blast writing these!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank, or Jak and Daxter.** (You'll see what I mean ;)_

* * *

Stargazing

The two Lombaxes laid on their backs in the grassy field. Meredith was snuggled into Kaden's side, resting her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. She had been updating her star charts, (a hobby that had started out of her own fascination with the celestial entities,) when Kaden came, and their conversation resulted in them pointing out the constellations they found or created.

"That one looks like a ratchet," she said at one point with a yawn.

"I see a gear next to it."

She wrinkled her nose indifferently at the hexagonally-shaped constellation. "More like a flower."

"What? No, that one right there."

"There?"

Kaden took her hand, pointing it at it.

There was a paused, then, "It's a flower."

"No it's not!"

After a while, their laughter-filled voices trailed off, and they were content to simply gaze at the stars in each other's company. It wasn't long before Kaden felt Meredith's soft, even breath on his neck, and knew she had fallen asleep.

Kaden pulled her closer and kissed her temple before soon nodding off himself.

* * *

Mentor

Alister flipped Ratchet's OmniWrench Millennium 12 around expertly in his hand so that he held it backhand, then flipped it back to the standard hold again. Ratchet had feverishly explained that it was made of ultra-light Teratannium, and had a hyper grip handle. But most of all, he had talked about the (possibly illegal, Ratchet wouldn't say,) Kinetic Tether modification he'd added.

Separated from his people or not, he was a Lombax through and through, he was.

Alister handed it back to him. "Would you be interested in learning a few more moves? Standard Lombax techniques?"

"W-well, yeah, of course!" Ratchet stumbled over his words. The youngster's eyes got that little glow in them, like they always did when he talked about anything relating to Kaden or the Lombaxes.

"Okay, then." Alister suddenly swung his Praetorian wrench, considerably slower than usual, and Ratchet threw his own wrench out with a start, blocking it.

Alister took a hand off his wrench, then raised Ratchet's arm a bit, and with his foot nudged Ratchet's foot out more. Ratchet shifted his stance, wobbling a bit as he found his new balance. "There, that's better. You'll take more force that way. Go ahead and swing, like normal."

Ratchet swung, catching Alister's wrench. "Harder- like normal!" Alister pushed.

With a grunt, Ratchet did just that. "There you go! Keep that wrist from turning out...Move your right foot back more- yep. Now swing again, imagining your wrench is an extension of your arm..."

* * *

Light Switch Prank

Clank flipped the switch, turning the lights back on with a puzzled expression. With a final weary glance, he readjusted the shower cap on his head, then continued to clean the shower.

With his back to him, Ratchet took the opportunity to continue with the prank and slipped back into the bathroom's doorway. He came in too far this time, however, and his shadow blocked the hallway's light, making Clank turn to look at him.

Ratchet was reaching for the light switch, but smiled and nonchalantly scratched his ear instead. "Hey, pal. Need any help?"

"Yes. The sink is still in need of repair. Also, that light switch appears to be in need of fixing-" Clank stopped, tilting his head as Ratchet bit back a laugh. "Did I say something humorous?"

"No." Ratchet's voice squeaked with a suppressed laugh, and he quickly cleared his throat. "No, no. I'll go get my toolbox."

When Ratchet returned, Clank wasn't there. With a shrug, Ratchet opened the cupboard below the sink and got to work...

Until the bathroom suddenly went dark, accompanied with a muffled giggle out in the hallway.

* * *

Fore! (Five and six...)

The natural sight of the golf course was refreshing, with the windmills and hills and greening trees blinking gold sunlight in the breeze. As much as they probably needed a vacation, and as relaxing as the sport was meant to be, Ratchet had actually only joined the upcoming tournament because of the invitation from the Northern Fox Country Club. They had insisted that a good portion of the proceeds would go to charity, and knew more people would attend if the 'famous Galactic Duo' were there. Thus, here they were, practicing before the tournament.

"Grrr!"

Clank lifted his _Beginning Golfer's_ _Book_ higher to cover his face, shaking with repressed giggles.

"Clank! I swear, if you're laughing..."

Ratchet slipped his pilot's cap off, shaking the dust off and running a hand through the fur of his head. In an irritated frenzy, he had continuously swung at the ball in the bunker, only to cover himself in the chalky dust. He was about ready to grab the ball and throw it out of the bunker himself, but his pride made him decide to try one more time.

Ratchet centered himself, and after glancing in the direction of the greens, swung the golf club back, and...

_Whack!_

"Oh, no," Clank said.

The ball, somehow, didn't go straight, but hooked left, at a group of golfers. "Look out!" Ratchet shouted.

"I believe proper etiquette entails you shout-"

"OW!"

"-fore," Clank finished, too late.

"S-Sorry!" Ratchet called, sprinting to them with Clank on his heels. A bright-haired man turned towards him, rubbing his head ruefully with a ranting, orange creature on his shoulder. The man narrowed his eyes a bit, but it was the orange thing that was yelling.

"The heck was that about?! Ya coulda killed us!" The man gave him a dry look, and he amended loudly, "Well, _I_ coulda died! That'd be blunt-force trauma on this little Ottsel head of mine!"

Ratchet held his hands out defensively. "Really, I'm sorry, I-"

The man waved him off. "It's fine. He's being dramatic."

The Ottsel growled at the man's small smile. "Dramatic?! I'll show ya dramatic! Gimme that club!" The creature hopped down, snatching the club from his hand and running towards Ratchet with a war cry like a little horseless joust.

"Daxter!" the man shouted.

Ratchet immediately turned and ran, almost colliding with Clank and shouting continued apologies over his shoulder.

He should have _never_ agreed to this_._

* * *

A Kiss on the Cheek

"Sure you don't want a ride back?" Ratchet asked.

Talwyn waved him off. "I'm sure- I'll catch a taxi after I do a few errands."

"All right. I'll see you tonight, then?"

"See you tonight."

Before Ratchet stood from the park bench to leave, he glanced at Talwyn out of the corner of his eye. It was one of those rare times Ratchet looked unsure of himself. But suddenly, he leaned forward, hesitated, then went the rest of the way and quickly kissed her cheek.

He didn't wait for her reaction, but immediately stood to leave. When he finally brought himself to look back, he saw her looking after him with a rosy-cheeked smile. A large grin lit his face, and he waved and turned forward again just in time to clumsily avoid a street lamp.

* * *

Too Hard On Yourself

Ratchet heard the little metallic feet coming to meet him, and he quickly blinked away any frustrated tears that threatened to slip from his eyes.

He expected unwanted encouragement, a lecture, advice...But instead, to his relief, the little robot simply sat beside him. Silence nestled between them, and the evening light fell over them in warm pinks and auburns.

Clank's peaceful presence began to draw the words out of Ratchet. He hugged his knees. "He was right."

Clank looked up at him in puzzlement. "Who was right?"

"Captain Qwark. He told me I didn't have what it takes from the start." He ran his hands over his face wearily, voice muffled. "Ugh! How could I've screwed up so bad?"

Clank's optics lowered with sympathy. "I know the mission did not go as planned-"

"'As planned?' Clank, it was a _disaster_."

"Ratchet, please listen. If it were not for you, I believe my existence would have been terminated on Planet Veldin. Also, you succeeded in defending the people of Aleero City, Pokitaru, and many other locations. You have proven time and again that you are quite capable of being a Galactic Ranger. One mistake does not eradicate that."

Ratchet smiled, ears perking a bit from their miserable wilt. He nuzzled Clank's head with his knuckles. "Thanks, pal."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: THE NEW MOVIE AND GAME IS AMAZIIIIIIIIING!_

_Okay. Just had to get that out. _

_Thanks to Max Chronicle, The White Guardian, Flowerstar, and Writerbax for the requests for "No Worries Today"; "New Girl"; "Somewhere, Somehow"; "Recording Session"; "So...What Now?"; and "Nightmare", respectively!_

_As a side note, "Somewhere, Somehow" takes place after Tools of Destruction, and "So...What Now?" takes place after RnC 3. Also, I usually stick with canon with my stories, but "Nightmare" takes place in an AU where Alister found Ratchet when he was still little and raised him ^^ Ratchet is about seven years old during the story._

_And lastly, "Auto-Hack" was inspired by the new PS4 game. You can skip some of the Trespasser puzzles and choose Auto-Hack to have it solved for you. Well, this is my little headcanon on what the auto-hack _really_ is ^-^_

_I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all so much for the reviews and favs and follows! :)_

* * *

No Worries Today

"Grim, really, stop stressing!"

"I'll 'stop stressing' when all the ships on this lot are done," Grimroth snapped back.

Ratchet rolled his eyes, jumping back into the engine. There was a clang from Grim as he dropped his toolbox and ducked beneath another car, muttering to himself.

Ratchet smiled, then opened his mouth and began to sing loudly, not caring one bit that some of the clients were giving him funny looks. "_Have no worries, today~_"

Grim glared. "Ratchet."

"_Sunshine's comin' our way~_"

"Ratchet!"

"_Keep those eyes shining bright, _

_as you wait for the light~_"

An oily towel was balled up and thrown at him, but he dodged it. He threw his hands up grandly and did a spin. "_Oh dear, have no worries todaaaaay!~_"

Grim shook his head. "Dang kid."

"What was that? Encore, you say? _Haaave n__o worries, today~_"

* * *

New Girl

Kaden noticed the pretty, light-furred Lombax first. She was squinting at a paper in her hands, glancing around herself and reading the names above the classroom doors.

Kaden yanked Alister's arm, pulling him after him. "Let's see who the new girl is!"

"Kaden-" Alister protested, not one to leap head-first into social interaction. But it was too late.

Kaden waved a hand in front of the paper she was holding to get her attention. She looked up at him curiously, but he met her glance with a large grin. "Hey, you're new here, right?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a name?"

"Meredith."

"I'm Kaden. This is Alister." Kaden threw an arm around his friend's shoulder, pulling him down to his height. "He may usually look grumpy, but that's just his default expression. Don't be intimidated." Alister smacked him in the back of the head with an unamused look.

Meredith stifled a giggle at the boy's shenanigans. Kaden ducked away to her side, rubbing his head ruefully but grinning widely. He decided it was worth it. "Need any help getting around?" he offered.

* * *

Auto-Hack

Clank glanced over Ratchet's shoulder as the Lombax clicked away at the Trespasser. It appeared he was simply spinning each level aimlessly, hoping it would randomly unlock.

"...Are you in need of assistance?"

"No! No, I got this..."

Ratchet shut off each level, starting with the lowest one and making his way back up. But barriers blocked the last few levels, and he humphed thoughtfully to himself, starting over.

"Perhaps if you-"

"Hey! No, no hints this time!"

Clank fell silent, watching.

_Click, click...click-click. Brrrr. Click. Click-click._

"..."

"..."

Ratchet looked over his shoulder with a weary half-smile. Clank knew the expression well. Ratchet folded his arms and spun around so Clank could reach the gadget. In a short series of clicks, it was unlocked. Ratchet snatched the Trespasser back, ignoring Clank's proud grin. "I'll get it next time. You just watch!"

Ratchet's ears fell back when Clank stifled a skeptical giggle. "Of course."

* * *

Recording Session

Ratchet rolled his eyes behind his script, reclining on the couch in the recording booth. Qwark was blundering with his lines, readjusting his glasses and squinting at his script. (Like the reason he was doing so poorly was because he couldn't see.)

Ratchet knew this would take a while. He had long memorized his own lines, and feeling bored out of his mind, now began to fold the papers up into airplanes. Had Clank not been so focused on his own script, he probably would have stopped him before he sent one flying at Nefarious at the other end of the couch.

The Doctor first looked up in surprise before scowling darkly at the grinning Lombax. "Twit," he mouthed silently.

Ratchet responded by tossing another airplane in his direction. Nefarious snatched it up and attempted to throw it back, only to do it too forcefully so that it caught the air and did a 360 right back into his face. In an angered frenzy, he ripped it in two, dropping it to the floor and trying to ignore Ratchet as he buried his head in his hands to suppress his laughter.

Clank, hearing the tearing paper, turned to look at them, trying to make sense of the scene before him.

Nefarious glared at the little robot. "Will you _please_ control your pet?" he hissed.

Ratchet perked up at that. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Hey, tryin' to record over here?" Qwark reminded them.

The two begrudgingly settled again, Clank sitting between Ratchet and Nefarious to deter any future spats. Though, Clank had a feeling if Qwark took much longer, it would be unavoidable.

* * *

Somewhere, Somehow

Ratchet couldn't sleep. His heart started pounding in his ears, and his stomach felt sick, and the room just felt too _small_.

After tossing over for the fifth time, the claustrophobia became too much, and Ratchet kicked the blanket off and stepped outside, walking down the halls of the Apogee Space Station. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared down at his bare feet before looking up at the stars through the clear dome. "You're up there somewhere, aren't you, pal?"

He almost hoped he'd see a space shuttle come falling from the sky with a little green-eyed robot inside. It wouldn't be the first time his dreams came true like a falling star delivering them right to him. What had been the chances of it happening the first time, anyway? He was sure Clank would have a precise number.

Ratchet rested a hand over his chest and was glad his heartbeat had slowed. Nights were hard lately- he either had nightmares about Clank's disappearance, or was too anxious to fall asleep at all. But the sight of the stars was comforting. Maybe he felt a little closer to Clank somehow.

Ratchet sighed. "I don't even know where to start, but...I'll find you, Clank. Just...hang in there, yeah?"

The stars twinkled back at him. Maybe he'd take that as a promise.

* * *

Myths

Elaris was already at the meeting table when Ratchet and Clank walked in. She was focused hard on something on her laptop, and Clank sat as quietly as possible. But Ratchet, oblivious, sat and drummed the table with his palms excitedly. Clank gave him a look, as though wanting to correct his rudeness but not knowing if it was his place to do so.

"Heeey, little space rat!" The loud voice came from Brax, who gave Ratchet a noogie as he sat beside him. Clank sighed, but Elaris didn't seem to mind. She met his concerned gaze with a knowing smile and a shrug.

"I thought of another one," Brax went on. "Do Lombaxes lick their noses?"

Ratchet looked at him, bewildered. "Huh?"

"Like, don't you guys have to keep 'em wet? To smell better or something?"

Ratchet attempted it out of his own curiosity, barely getting halfway to his nose. It was in his strange struggling that Cora walked in. Ratchet froze in place with his tongue sticking out, and she looked at him for a moment before, looking completly unfazed, moving to sit at the table.

"Nope," Ratchet answered. "That's just a myth."

"What about growling? Or purring?"

Ratchet made a low, bubbly growl in his throat, ears falling back a bit in an attempt to get in character.

"Dude, that's _wicked!_" Brax exclaimed. "And purring?" He tried to pet Ratchet teasingly, to which the young Lombax swatted his hand away.

"That one's a _little_ out there, don't you think?" Ratchet answered, laughing. But the laugh was just a little too nervous.

* * *

So...What Now?

"Hey, sir!" the Ranger called, waving as he sprinted to the duo. "There's gonna be a victory party on the Phoenix! Wanna come?"

Ratchet leaned against his wrench with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "And will this 'party' be an actual party this time, or another battle?" The Ranger scratched his head sheepishly, and Ratchet laughed. "We'll come, yeah?" He looked at Clank, who nodded in agreement.

"We would be honored," Clank insisted.

"Great! See you there, sirs!" The Ranger gave them a thumbs up, then sprinted off to catch-up with the others.

Ratchet started after them towards the ship as well, when Clank nudged his ankle and cleared his throat. Ratchet turned around, and immediately stood straighter and stretched his mouth into a shy grin.

"Hi, Ratchet," Sasha said. "I won't be able to stay for the party, so I wanted to say good-bye."

"O...oh," Ratchet stammered. "Right. Great. Er! Not great! Ha ha! That's not what I...meant...uugh..." Ratchet slapped a hand to his face, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at her. "I wish you could stay," he murmured, voice muffled.

Sasha smiled. "Me too." A gentle hand touched his arm, lowering his hand from his face. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll keep in touch."

Ratchet's ears burned under his fur, but he nodded with a bashful smile. "Yeah. Me too."

"Perhaps we could all attend the premier of Secret Agent Clank," Clank offered.

"That's a great idea," Sasha said. Ratchet nodded in agreement, but froze when someone far behind Sasha caught his eye. President Phyronix was watching them, eyes steely and jaw set.

Ratchet's ears fell behind his head. "Y-yeah! Great idea! Look at this robot, he's just full of 'em," Ratchet interrupted loudly, ruffling Clank's head and pushing a little too hard. "Yeah, we'll see you then! Bye!"

Ratchet snatched up Clank's hand and swung him onto his back, quickly retreating back to the ship. Clank shrugged at Sasha from his back, just as confused as she was.

* * *

Nightmare (AU)

Alister awoke when he felt the gentle tug on his tail.

"Uncle Alister?"

He looked over his shoulder at the little Lombax standing beside the bed. He was in his blue one-piece pajamas with orange and gray spaceships printed about, and he was holding his stuffed robot toy. "Ratchet? What are you doing up?" he murmured sluggishly.

Ratchet made little designs in the rug with his bare toes, hugging his robot stuffie tighter. "I had a bad dream..."

Alister turned all the way around, eyes softening. He spread a welcoming arm, and Ratchet climbed up the bed and into his embrace.

Alister stroked his head. "Now, what was it about? Only if you want to talk about it, of course."

Ratchet sniffed and nodded. Alister let him go, and he sat cross-legged on the bed in front of him and set his stuffed toy down to free his hands. The kid could be quite the storyteller, and soon, his arms were flailing as he spoke.

"Well, there was this weird, green light outside. I went out to see what it was, and there was a crashed ship! And these bad aliens came out, and wanted to get us! So I ran back here, but I couldn't find you! I barely got inside, and when I looked back, I could see the green light right out the door. They were right there! They were gonna come in, and...and...I don't know what! Maybe dissect our brains!" He held his head, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes. "O-or take us back to their ship and-"

"All right, all right," Alister interrupted, trying his hardest not to laugh at the lively gestures. "It was only a dream. No one's here to get us, or...dissect our brains, or anything like that."

"I know, but..." Ratchet gripped at his ankles and feet, looking down. "I was scared when I couldn't find you..."

Alister's eyes widened in understanding, but Ratchet continued before he could answer.

"I-I was yelling for you, but you didn't come. I was all by myself, and...and..." He sniffed loudly, wiping his nose on his arm.

Alister pulled him back into a hug, holding him tight. "I'm right here," he said gently.

Ratchet buried his head in his chest, wrapping his arms around him as far as they would go. "W-what if there _were_ bad aliens?" he asked.

"Then I'd be right here to protect you," Alister said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Big green eyes peeked up at him. "I love you, Uncle Alister."

Alister smiled and ruffled his head. "I love you, too. You can tell, because I'm letting you get snot all over me."

Ratchet giggled.


End file.
